


Your Fingertips So Touchable - FR

by DonutDream (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DonutDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Harry a débuté sa dernière année il ne s'attendait pas à se faire pousser dans les coins les plus sombres de Poudlard aussi souvent par Louis Tomlinson. Mais Harry voulait plus que des baisers volés dans des placards à balais ou des salles de classes poussiéreuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Fingertips So Touchable - FR

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Fingertips So Touchable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608911) by [thewoodwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewoodwork/pseuds/thewoodwork). 



> Dans cette Histoire:
> 
> -Louis et Zayn sont des Serpentards  
> -Harry et Niall sont des Poufsouffles  
> -Liam est un Serdaigle  
> -L'auteur rappelle que le système de notations de Poudlard est : O (Optimale), E (Efforts exceptionnels), A (Acceptable), P (Piètre), D (Désolant), et T (Troll)

 

« Qu’est ce que nous sommes entrain de faire ? » Haleta Harry, alors que Louis effleurait de son pouce l’un de ses tétons et suçait son cou. Cela arrivait depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Quand Harry s’y attendait le moins, Louis le saisissait par la taille et les entraînaient dans le nouveau coin sombre de Poudlard qu’il trouvait. Il avait manqué plusieurs cours à cause de ça, ceux de potions principalement.

« Ce que nous faisons tous les jours, Harry. » grogna Louis, léchant le cou d’Harry, et suçotant juste en-dessous de son oreille.

« Non… » Harry luttait pour continuer de réfléchir, son cerveau était bloqué sur les sensations que provoquait Louis. Un frisson parcouru son corps, mais il réussi à dire ce qu’il voulait … en quelques sorte. « Je veux dire… je veux dire tout ce temps. Pourquoi moi ? » Pourquoi pas une autre fille comme le répandent les rumeurs depuis trois ans ?

Louis ne répondit pas directement, au lieu de ça il se mit à grignoter son oreille, haletant chaudement à l’intérieur. Harry gémit, essayant de ne pas tomber dans le piège comme à chaque fois. « Tu as le choix parmi l’école entière » réussi-il à dire, « Toutes les filles, et j’en suis certain, une bonne majorité des garçons aussi. » Et il était juste un Poufsouffle… pas moins qu’un né moldu, et la dernière personne qu’on s’attendrait à voir avec Louis.

« Qui pourrait te résister, Harry ? » Louis parlait près de son oreille et Harry frissonna à la sensation de son souffle chaud à travers son visage. « Toi et tes cheveux bouclés, tes yeux verts brillants… et ces fichus fossettes. »

Harry secoua la tête, sa mâchoire tombant. « Je suis surpris qu’il n’y ait pas plus de personnes qui en ont après toi. » Louis donna un petit coup de nez contre Harry, ses lèvres dangereusement proches des siennes. « Je pourrais te dire comment obtenir plus de rencard… mais je vais devenir jaloux.» Louis grogna le dernier mot avant d’écraser leurs lèvres ensemble, la volonté d’Harry s’effritant au premier contact. Ses lèvres entrouvertes sous celles gercées de Louis, invitant la langue de Louis à entrer et à explorer, de la manière dont il l’a toujours fait.

Harry sentit les mains de Louis entrer dans ses cheveux, s’entourant autour des mèches et tirant légèrement, alors que sa langue frôla celle d’Harry encore et encore. Les genoux d’Harry devenaient faibles. Louis semblant le ressentir, le poussa plus fort contre le mur de pierre, insérant sa jambe entre celles d’Harry, le soutenant avec sa hanche. « J’ai toujours eu du mal à te résister, Harry Styles. » dit Louis quand ils se séparèrent dans un bruit humide. « Cette année, je ne pouvais plus et regarde…c’est là où nous en sommes» Et Louis en resta là avec ça, laissant Harry bloqué au milieu du couloir, les cheveux en désordres, les lèvres gonflées, et une demi-érection abandonnée avide d’un peu d’attention.

Harry laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur et murmura quelques sorts pour se nettoyer et cacher son malheureux problème avant de reprendre sa route dans le couloir en silence. Il avait déjà manqué la moitié des potions, manquer le reste ne serait pas une trop grosse affaire.

-

Harry devenait nerveux, Louis n’avait pas acculé Harry depuis quelques jours (Et quand Harry y réfléchissait, c’était peut être un record) mais ça faisait sursauter Harry à chaque fois que quelqu’un l’effleurait quand il marchait dans le couloir de métamorphose à potions.

« T’as besoin de t’envoyer en l’air, mon pote. » dit son ami et colocataire, Niall autour d’une tourte à la citrouille qu’il était entrain de dévorer. Harry hocha simplement la tête, Niall comme le reste de l’école n’avait pas idée de ce que lui et Louis faisaient dans les placards à balais et les salles de classes poussiéreuses.

« Attention ! » glapit Harry, Niall marchant dangereusement proche d’une marche farceuse de la grande cage d’escalier du hall. Niall sauta simplement au dessus d’elle, roulant des yeux à l’éclat de voix d’Harry et continua de marcher vers la classe de métamorphose. Si ils étaient en retard, encore une fois, le professeur aurait leurs têtes à coup sûr.

« Tu as besoin d’y mettre du tiens, Haz ! » dit Niall alors que Harry le trainait le long du couloir à un rythme plus rapide, désespéré de mettre fin à cette conversation et de se rendre en classe. « Tout le monde à dépassé le fait que tu sois gay, mon pote. Tu as juste besoin de te trouver un beau garçon qui serait prêt à faire avec tes tendances folles».

« Et mes amis fous. »Murmura Harry, gardant sa main enroulée autour du biceps de Niall dans la crainte qu’il ne se laisse distraire et s’égare.

« Je suis sûr que certains beaux Gryffondors ou Serdaigles seraient plus que disposés. » Harry grimaça à l’exclusion évidente de Niall de l’une des maisons de Poudlard. Si seulement il savait.

« Dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle les garçons. » Dit le professeur McGonagall alors qu’ils franchissaient les portes avec cinq minutes de retard. Harry soupira, prenant son siège proche du fond et sortant rapidement ses livres et ses plumes. Ce fut l’un de ses pires sujets, probablement parce que Niall était exceptionnel dans cette matière et n’a jamais eu besoin d’étudier ou d’écouter en classe. Il était difficile de se concentrer quand votre meilleur ami vous distrayait en permanence.

Tout au long du cours, Harry avait soigneusement évité de regarder dans une direction qu’il voulait désespérément observer. Métamorphose n’était pas la seule classe où les Poufsouffles avaient cours avec les Serpentards, mais c’était la seule qu’il partageait avec Louis Tomlinson et c’était peut être l’autre raison pour laquelle il avait obtenu un Troll à son dernier essai. Comment pouvait il être possible de se concentrer sur un devoir quand il avait son meilleur ami et… peu importe ce qu’il avait pour Louis, dans sa classe ? Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire c’était penser à la façon dont Louis l’avait marqué la semaine dernière et à l’ecchymose qui était toujours là, dissimulé par un charme rapide que Louis lui avait appris lui-même. Il pouvait sentir Louis regarder à cet endroit. Louis connaissait le contre charme, il pourrait facilement le murmurer et laisser Harry patauger pour répondre aux questions que Niall allait surement demander. Mais il ne l’a jamais fait, Louis a gardé leur relation les lèvres serrées, et en a à peine parlé à Harry.

Harry savait que c’était difficile. Faire son coming out à l’école, c’était sans doute la chose la plus difficile à faire durant vos années à Poudlard. Même si Dumbledore était inflexible sur l’ouverture d’esprit à propos de la sexualité et qu’il protégeait ceux qui sortaient du placard, l’intimidation n’était pas quelque chose de rare. Et même si Harry avait été absent depuis la fin de l’année précédente, il obtenait encore des commentaires sarcastiques des étudiants qui refusaient de voir l’homosexualité comme quelque chose de normal.

A part Harry, il y avait seulement une poignée d’autres élèves à Poudlard qui étaient ouverts avec leur sexualité. Il y avait eu un couple gay dans les septièmes années de l’année dernière, mais ils avaient obtenus leurs diplômes. Il y avait aussi le couple incroyablement mignon de sixième année qui étaient maintenant ensemble depuis trois ans, les deux filles ont persévéré malgré les railleries jusqu’à ce que les brutes de l’école se lassent finalement et arrêtent de se préoccuper que deux filles soient ensemble. Allison et Marie étaient des sortes d’idoles pour Harry, il les fixait tendrement, les regardant se tenir la main dans la grande salle ou s’embrasser dans le couloir, et souhaitant désespérément quelque chose de similaire.

Et il eut quelque chose comme ça, pendant un bref moment en tout cas. A la fin de l’année dernière il avait eu une relation avec Nick Grimshaw, c’était bien le temps que ça a duré, mais ça avait mal fini quand Nick a été diplômé et que Harry n’était pas prêt à se déclarer. Malheureusement Nick ne s’est pas vraiment soucié de son souhait de rester secret, et avait embrassé Harry, qui avait été rigide et incapable de répondre au baiser, à l’extérieur tout deux démasqués par l’école entière durant la dernière semaine. D’une certaine manière, c’était bien, parce qu’Harry était maintenant libre, et l’école eu tout l’été pour oublier le fait qu’il était gay. Il a été occasionnellement enfoncé par des homophobes, personne n’étaient immunisés contre eux, mais c’était beaucoup moins que ce que ça aurait pu être si il s’était déclaré plus tôt.

Donc Harry avait parfaitement compris pourquoi Louis voulait garder leur relation, il pouvait même appeler ça, un secret. Mais Harry voulait un petit ami, quelqu’un qu’il pouvait tenir par la main dans les couloirs et embrasser quand il en avait envie. Pas quelqu’un qui le poussait dans les zones les plus sombres de Poudlard pour l’embrasser avec plus de passion que Nick ne l’avait jamais fait (un fait qu’il a désespérément essayé d’ignorer). Il voulait quelqu’un dont il pouvait être fier et capable de résister contre les tyrans.

Harry retrouva son attention lorsque le professeur McGonagall leur dit de sortir leurs baguettes et de choisir un partenaire avec lequel pratiquer. Harry se tourna vers Niall, mais il fut surpris de voir Zayn Malik l’avoir en premier. C’était nouveau… Harry et Niall étaient toujours par binôme ensemble. Et Harry fut surpris de voir Niall accepter d’être partenaire avec le Serpentard si rapidement. Il se sentit déçu, se retourna pour voir si quelqu’un d’autre était libre et sursauta quand il vu Louis, debout droit devant lui, suffisamment proche pour que leurs nez se touchent et faire haleter Harry.

« Allez ! ». Louis le saisit par son poignet et l’entraina à travers la classe jusqu’à son siège. Louis prit sa baguette, assit Harry sur le siège habituel de Zayn, avant de pointer sa baguette droit sur Harry.

Les yeux d’Harry s’écarquillèrent, et il esquiva instinctivement, se demandant, Merlin, ce qu’ils étaient censés faire en ce moment.

« Attends ! » dit-il, regardant le sort qu’ils étaient supposés être entrain de pratiquer. Harry gémit quand il le vu, c’était un qu’ils avaient pratiqué sur des animaux depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, évidement, ils avaient progressé  aux modèles humains maintenant.

Harry se retourna pour voir Louis lui sourire malicieusement, une excitation évidente sur le visage de métamorphoser Harry en quelque chose de grotesque ou embarrassant.

« Pas de mauvaise blague, Tomlinson.» dit Harry attrapant sa propre baguette prêt à contrer quoi que ce soit de trop horrible que Louis avait à l’esprit.

« Je suis blessé, tu penses si mal de moi, Hazza. » Louis riait, ses yeux dansaient sur le visage d’Harry alors qu’il regardait autour pour voir si il pouvait changer de place. Les yeux de Louis se fixèrent sur le nez d’Harry, et Harry se prépara au pire. Il se redressa contre le bureau alors que Louis pointait de nouveau sa baguette et murmura le sort. Harry sentit son nez changer instantanément, il devenait plus long et plus gros, et il semblait tout à fait inapproprié sur le visage d’Harry.

Il avait fermé ses yeux, de peur de voir ce que Louis lui avait fait. Quand il les rouvrit, il savait qu’il devait avoir l’air drôle par la façon dont les yeux de Louis commençaient à se plisser et parce que Louis semblait sur le point d’exploser. Ses lèvres étaient pressées fortement et il semblait souffrir de retenir son rire.

Harry soupira invoquant un miroir et regarda avec méfiance à l’intérieur. Immédiatement, Harry éclata de rire et c’en était trop pour Louis, ils se cramponnaient l’un à l’autre alors qu’ils riaient à la vu du nez en bec de Harry. Leur éclat de rire attira les regards curieux de la plupart de leurs camarades de classe et de leur professeur. Personne d’autre ne put voir ce que les deux garçons trouvaient si drôle, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance.

Louis avait changé le nez d’Harry en un bec de canard, qui ne semblait pas si drôle que ça, mais pour eux, ça faisait remonter des souvenirs à la surface. Il n’y avait pas si longtemps Louis avait trainé Harry hors du château, vers le lac. Cela avait surprit Harry parce que leurs précédentes rencontres avaient étaient faites de moments passionnés dans des classes abandonnées. Mais ce jour là Louis les avaient emmené vers le lac, et ils avaient passé l’après midi à embrouiller les canards avec des charmes stupides et à les chasser avec un sort d’Avis pour les effrayer et les faire fuir. La journée avait été rempli de rires et de sourires et ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait eu envie qu’elle se termine. Mais ils avaient, et avaient eu encore beaucoup de temps ensemble qu’ils n’avaient pas passé les lèvres collés en rut l’un contre l’autre.

Maintenant, dans la salle de classe, le binôme ne pouvait pas s’arrêter de rire. Harry avait la main serré dans la robe d’école de Louis, et Louis avait sa main sur l’épaule d’Harry. Quand les deux furent proche de se calmer, ils se regardèrent l’un l’autre et repartir encore une fois. C’en est arrivé à un tel point que le professeur McGonagall les fient sortir à coups de pied et leurs dit de revenir quand ils pourraient agir comme des septièmes années convenables et arrêter de s’amuser. Mais derrière ses mots sévères, on pouvait voir le sourire dans ses yeux quand elle poussa les garçons, qui n’avaient pas encore étaient séparés l’un de l’autre, sur le pas de la porte.

Une fois seul, Louis ria plus doucement, son rire s’apaisant, mas les plis ne quittaient pas ses yeux et un grand sourire ornait son visage. Harry était dans une plus mauvaise posture, la façon dont il était avec son nez, les larmes coulant sur son visage, et la joie dansant dans ses yeux. C’était ce qu’il recherchait, quelque chose de normal avec Louis. Il voulait voir une part de lui que les autres ne voyaient pas, même proche.

Louis saisit le poignet d’Harry, et à sa grande surprise, lia leurs doigts ensemble pendant qu’ils marchaient. Harry ne pouvait que fixer leurs mains alors que Louis les conduisaient au bout du couloir, vers une de leurs classes habituelles. Harry se laissa aller et resserra audacieusement sa poigne, ne pouvant contenir son sourire quand Louis le serra en retour.

Une fois à l’intérieur de la salle, louis se tourna brusquement et fit un bond en avant afin de connecter leurs lèvres, écartant celles d’Harry rapidement. Harry gémit, laissant Louis prendre le contrôle et sucer sa lèvre inférieur. Ca ne dura pas longtemps, avant qu’ils ne réalisent qu’ils n’avaient pas retransformé le nez d’Harry.

Louis laissa échapper un petit rire avant de saisir sa baguette pour faire revenir Harry à la normale. Une fois fait, les yeux de Louis parcoururent le corps d’Harry avidement. La convoitise était indéniable, et Harry gémit en le voyant. Le moment trainait trop longtemps, et Harry était trop désespéré pour attendre comme il le faisait toujours. Pour la première fois, il attrapa Louis par le cou, ses doigts s’emmêlant dans les cheveux doux, il pressa ses lèvres doucement contre les siennes, avant de s’écarter pour rencontrer ses yeux. Louis était toujours le seul à initier leurs baisers, Harry avait toujours eu peur de faire fuir Louis en étant entreprenant, mais il se sentait courageux aujourd’hui. Il bougea avec plus de confiance cette fois, après avoir vu l’accord dans ces yeux bleus. Il soupira au contact et sépara les lèvres de Louis, léchant avidement le chemin à l’intérieur de sa bouche.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Louis de gémir quand Harry bougea leurs langues ensembles et suça sa lèvre supérieure. Harry les fit glisser de sorte que Louis soit sous lui, contre le mur, se demandant pourquoi il ne l’avait pas fait plus tôt. Louis était docile sous le toucher d’Harry, et cela semblait devoir être comme ça en permanence.

Harry sentit les mains de Louis voyager vers le haut, jusqu’à ses cheveux et s’y installer. Il gémit au contact, sentant les doigts de Louis râper son crâne et le rapprocher de lui en même temps.

« Harry. » Louis avait le souffle coupé quand ils se séparèrent en manque d’air. Harry mit immédiatement sa bouche sur le cou de Louis, là où était, exceptionnellement, sa propre marque. Il se sentait si bien, marquer, était presque aussi bon que d’être marqué. Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que Louis était à lui pour une fois, et pas juste quelqu’un qu’il embrassait négligemment contre les murs durant ses temps libres.

Ils furent éjectés de leur transe, pantelants, haletants profondément, quand ils entendirent la sonnerie. C’était l’heure du cours suivant mais aucun des deux ne voulaient quitter la chaleur de l’autre assez longtemps pour assister au cours de potions ou de botanique. « Merde.. » murmura Louis contre les cheveux d’Harry, ses mains bougeant dans la robe d’Harry pour le tenir serré contre lui. Sa tête retomba contre l’épaule d’Harry, et Harry sentit ses fortes respirations sur sa peau, laissant de la chair de poule sur leurs sillages.

« Je dois vraiment y aller, J’échoue presque en botanique. » dit Louis secouant la tête « matière inutile de toute façon »

« J’échoue presque en potions aussi,» dit Harry, ne voulant pas laisser Louis partir. « Nous devrions y aller ». Mais c’était comme si le sort sous lequel ils étaient allait se briser au moment où ils allaient se quitter.

Et c’était le cas.

-

Harry aurait dut s’y attendre, vraiment. Louis était connu pour douter de ce qu’il voulait, pour juste laisser ses flirts sans un mot de plus. Pour Harry, c’était exactement comme ça. Après le jour où il avait pris un certain control, Louis semblait se renfermer sur lui-même et Harry n’était pas le seul à le remarquer.

« Tomlinson semble un peu hors jeu, tu ne penses pas ? » demanda Niall quand ils s’assirent dans les gradins pour le « Match de Quidditch de l’année », Serpentard contre Serdaigle, celui remportant se retrouvant alors face à Gryffondor pour la première place dans les classements.

Harry fredonna son accord et regarda le garçon lancer le souafle et manquer le but encore une fois. Une joie collective naissait dans la foule près d’Harry, mais il pouvait entendre les geignements provenant de la mer de vert et argent à sa droite. Harry ne savait pas comment il était censé réagir, devait il encourager l’équipe de son non-petit copain ou celle composé de tout ses camarades ? Donc il resta silencieux et essaya de ne pas réagir visiblement à chaque moment du jeu. Si Niall remarqua a quel point il était impassible, il nFe lui en parla pas.

Le jeu continua, aucune des deux équipes ne faisant de réels progrès. Malik, l’attrapeur serpentard, n’arrivait pas à trouver le vif d’or, et Samson, l’attrapeur des serdaigles, non plus. Même d’en bas, Harry pouvait voir le batteur des serdaigles, Payne, travailler dur pour protéger son attrapeur de la nuée de cognards. L’équipe de serpentard fut implacable avec leur offense aujourd’hui.

« Faute ! » cria Niall à sa gauche. « C’était un boutenchoc évident de Serdaigle ! » Niall se tourna vers Harry, furieux. Harry n’avait pas regardé, mais Niall lui expliqua rapidement que le batteur de serdaigle avait délibérément foncé dans Zayn Malik mais l’arbitre ne l’avait pas vu. Ce n’était pas la faute qui surprenait Harry, mais plus la réaction de Niall. Il était généralement heureux et suffisant quand l’équipe qu’il encourageait s’en tirait avec une faute, mais quelque chose l’avait fait exploser. Encourageait-il tout à coup les serpentards ?

Harry pouvait voir d’autres Poufsouffles autour lancer des regards à Niall, curieux de savoir pourquoi il était du coté des Serpentards. « Calmes toi Niall, » dit Amy à sa gauche. « Serpentard s’en sort toujours avec des tours comme ça, c’est aux Serdaigles d’avoir un peu un avantage maintenant. »

Niall secoua sa tête, ses yeux regardant toujours Serpentard comme s’ils suivaient leur attrapeur. Harry n’était pas sûr, mais il l’avait peut être entendu murmurer, « J’espère que Zayn va bien. »

Le jeu progressa sans grand changement, Louis semblait toujours distrait, ne prêtant pas attention au score comme il le ferait d’habitude. Harry le regarda avec détermination de là où il était assit, ses yeux quittant rarement le flou vert que le poursuiveur tissait en faisant son chemin à travers les serdaigles. « Allez, Louis. » chuchota Harry, espérant qu’il se ressaisisse bientôt. Si Serdaigle gagnait parce qu’il était inattentif, Louis ne voudrait jamais l’entendre.

Harry n’était pas sûr, mais à certains moments quand Louis regardait derrière lui durant de brefs instants, il avait l’impression que les yeux bleus se fixaient sur lui. Il pensa que le garçon avait besoin d’un peu d’encouragements, alors lorsqu’il sentit de nouveau ses yeux sur lui, il sourit largement laissant apparaître ses fossettes. Coïncidence ou non, après ça, Louis sembla commencer à mieux jouer, et marqua jusqu’à ramener Serpentard en tête. Les buts faisaient geindre la plupart des Poufsouffles mais Harry continua de sourire, regardant Louis tout du long.

-

Après le match, où Serpentard gagna 260 points à 80, Louis ne sembla plus l’ignorer autant qu’avant. Même si Zayn Malik avait attrapé le vif, c’était Louis la star du match. Les Serdaigles et Serpentards ne se parlaient pas, la majorité des Serdaigles étant persuadée que les serpentards avait placé un sortilège de confusion sur Samson, l’empêchant d’attraper le vif d’or.

Louis était heureux, Harry pouvait le voir dans ses yeux durant tout le cours de métamorphose alors qu’il parlait à Zayn. Pendant le cours, long de deux heures, Louis s’était retourné pour attraper les yeux d’Harry et sourire plusieurs fois. Il souriait actuellement dans sa en direction sans se préoccuper du monde, laissant Harry avec des papillons dans le ventre et un peu d’espoir pour l’avenir.

Se sentiment s’intensifia quand Louis l’agrippa par l’arrière, ce qui n’aida pas du tout avec les papillons, et le ramena par la taille loin de Niall qui parlait avec Zayn.

Harry laissa échapper un petit couinement et se laissa trainer à travers le couloir. Louis marchait avec assurance et attrapa sa main pour le conduire dans une salle de classe. Une fois à l’intérieur Louis se retourna et sourit avant de l’embrasser. Ils soupirèrent tout deux dans le baiser et s’appuyèrent contre l’un des bureaux. Le baiser n’était pas aussi fiévreux que d’habitude et était simplement une douce caresse de lèvres et de nez se frottant l’un contre l’autre.

C’était Harry cette fois qui prit l’initiative d’approfondir le baiser. Il entrouvrit les lèvres de Louis et suça celle du bas, regardant Louis fondre sous lui. Les mains de Louis allèrent dans ses cheveux, comme elles le faisaient souvent, et tirèrent légèrement sur les mèches bouclés. Harry geint et le laissa prendre le dessus. Rapidement, Louis soutenait Harry contre le bureau d’en face, fouillant sa bouche et explorant tout sillons et contours qu’il pouvait trouver.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Harry était pantelant alors que Louis portait son attention sur sa nuque, commençant à y lasser sa marque. Il lécha avec compassion avant de sucer, fort. Harry gémit, « Louis ! », ses mains s’agrippant et ses hanches à la recherche de frictions. « Putain »

Louis rit et se déplaça plus bas pour laisser un autre suçon juste sous son col. Harry le laissa faire, savant qu’il pourrait le recouvrir plus tard. Ses mains partirent à la poursuite des hanches de Louis. Il y laissa ses mains se poser alors que Louis malmenait sa clavicule, suçant assez fort pour laisser une marque profonde qui ne s’effacerait qu’après quelques jours.

Louis recula brutalement, souriant narquoisement à la marque qu’il avait faite « Ne la recouvres pas. »

Harry ne pouvait que rester bouche bée alors que Louis quittait la salle de classe, laissant Harry haletant, frustré et désireux.

-

Harry ne la recouvra pas, ne voulant pas contrarier la bonne humeur de Louis. Tous les jours c’était la même chose, Louis venait et emmenait Harry pour un rapide bécotage, comme en rut l'un contre l’autre, et ensuite il le quittait avec un sourire et une remarque comme quoi il ne devait pas recouvrir sa marque. Harry frissonnait chaque fois qu’il le disait. Louis le réclamait de la seule manière qu’il connaissait, et il le faisait avec fierté.

Niall bien sûr l’avait remarqué tout de suite, Louis en avait laissé quelques unes bien en évidence sur la nuque d’Harry et sous son col. Dans un premier temps il était resté silencieux sur la question, ne laissant échapper que quelques remarques crus sur le fait qu’il s’envoyait en l’air, mais après quelques jours il les regardait en silence un air curieux sur le visage. Ces regards troublèrent Harry et le rendirent mal à l’aise. Louis laissait des marques de plus en plus voyantes, et d’autres moins évidentes mais très privés qui le picotaient pendant des jours.

Un jour alors qu’il descendait vers la cuisine pour un autre « casse-croûte de minuit » comme Niall les appelaient souvent, ce dernier éclata « Oh, pour l’amour de Merlin Harry ! »

Harry s’arrêta dans son élan. « Quoi ? »

« Je sais. »

« Tu sais ? » c’était sortit plus comme un grincement qu’autre chose.

« Je sais »

« Tu sais quoi ? » Harry commença à tripoter son col, une habitude inconsciente ces derniers temps.

« Harry ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Niall roula des yeux, se mit face à lui et abaissa son t-shirt aussi bas qu’il le pouvait révélant un bon nombre des suçons laissés par Louis. « Ça. »

« Ça ? » Harry refusait d’abandonner de feindre l’ignorance.

« Louis. » La tête d’Harry se releva dans un coup sec et se figea.

« Quoi ? »

« C’est flagrant, mon pote » grogna Niall « Zayn est d’accord »

« Zayn sait ?! » Harry commençait à paniquer. Il était peut être prêt à se montrer, mais Louis ne l’était définitivement pas. Ce qu’il n’avait même pas considéré comme une relation, les gens allaient en parler, et ce qu’Harry et Louis faisaient c’était justement de ne pas en parler. « Comment sais-tu ? »

« Vous deux êtes horriblement voyants, à se faufiler juste quand je marche à côté. Je l’ai vu t’emmener au loin trop souvent. » rit Niall. « Vous êtes tout sauf subtiles, je suis surpris que vous ayez gardé ça secret aussi longtemps. »

Harry gémit, appuyé contre le mur évitant le regard de Niall. « Je…Je ne sais même pas ce que nous sommes. » admit Harry rougissant.

« Alors, quoi ? Vous vous amusez juste ? »

« Oui ?... Je ne sais pas. J’aimerais être plus mais je suis pratiquement sûr que lui non. »

Niall soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Tu peux toujours demander, Haz.»

Harry secoua la tête, ils ne parlaient pas quand ils étaient ensemble. Ils ne parlaient presque jamais.

« Ne me dis pas que vous ne pouvez même pas vous décoller l’un de l’autre pour avoir une petite discussion. » rit Niall, « Tout les deux vous avez besoin de travailler sur votre technique de communication. »

« Nous ne sommes pas un couple ! » dit Harry, remuant la tête. « Et même si nous l’étions il n’est vraiment pas prêt pour quoi que ce soit… »

« Ça n’a jamais blessé personne d’en parler Harry. »

Mais bien sûr, ce n’était pas vrai du tout.

-

« Louis, » Harry essayait de parler alors que louis travaillait sur un autre suçon dans son cou. « Louis, nous devons en parler. »

Louis secoua la tête et suça plus fort, provoquant un autre gémissement d’Harry. Il traîna son nez le long du creux de la nuque d’Harry jusqu’à son oreille, son souffle chaud laissant une trainée de chair de poule sur sa peau.

« Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à ignorer ça. »

« Nous pouvons.»

« Non. » gémit Harry, éloignant Louis de sa nuque. « Niall sait, et Zayn aussi » Louis hésita visiblement mais haussa les épaules.

« Ils allaient le découvrir un jour ou l’autre. » dit il retournant dans le cou d’Harry.

«Louis ! » dit Harry, essayant de stopper Louis. Juste arrêter et parler pour une fois.

« Quoi Harry ? » craqua Louis, se reculant « Qu’est-ce que tu veux de moi ? »

Harry tressaillit. « Rien ! Juste… que sommes-nous Louis? »

Louis pencha la tête. « Que sommes-nous ? »

« Ouais, qu’est-ce que nous faisons chaque jours dans… » Harry repoussa ses cheveux sur le côté. « dans des classes miteuses et des placards à balais encombrés. »

Louis secoua la tête. « Est-ce que ça a réellement de l’importance ? »

« Oui ! »

Louis soupira et se rapprocha d’Harry, mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux et frottant à travers les boucles, rendant Harry fébrile souhaitant que jamais il ne s’arrête.

« Juste laisses tomber, Harry. » Louis roula des yeux, son corps entier sous tension et prêt à fuir. « Ce n’est pas grand-chose. » Et il s’en alla, de la même manière qu’il était entré dans la vie d’Harry et dans celles d’autres.

-

Les personnes aux alentours de Poudlard furent soulagées quand elles virent Louis avec sa nouvelle partenaire. C’était une Serpentarde de seize ans qui possédait tout ce que les parents de Louis approuvaient. Harry avait entendu un bon nombre de personnes admettre qu’elles étaient inquiètes qu’il se soit rangé avec quelqu’un d’inacceptable durant les quelques mois passé à se montrer seul. Chaque fois qu’Harry entendait ça il tressaillait comme si il était piqué par une malédiction et se renfermait sur lui-même. Louis était déterminé à garder leurs semaines de… peu importe ce qu’ils étaient, un secret.

Après ce jour où il avait essayé de parler à Louis, ce dernier l’avait ignoré avec tout ce qu’il pouvait. Harry ne fut pas plus longtemps poussé dans les sombres et miteux coins de Poudlard et il sentait un poids dans son cœur qu’il n’avait jamais eu auparavant. Quand tout à commencé il pensait qu’il serait soulagé de ne plus être emmené par Louis dans les parties les plus humide de leur école, mais maintenant que c’était fini Harry se sentait seul et plus distrait qu’autre chose.

Il commença à arriver en potions à l’heure, si ce n’est même à l’avance, et ces notes commençaient à remonter. Il se plongea dans les devoirs, quelque chose d’un peu étranger pour lui, et le seul qui savait pourquoi ne pourrait que voir la tristesse en lui. La seule classe où ces notes sont devenues pires, comme s’il n’était pas déjà assez mauvais, était métamorphose. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de fixer Louis durant tout le cours alors que celui-ci faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l’éviter.

« Mr. Styles. » Harry fut tiré de sa rêverie par le Professeur McGonagall qui regardait vers lui avec un air triste, l’air que tous semblaient prendre devant lui dernièrement. « Venez me voir après la classe, j’aimerais discuter de quelque chose avec vous. »

Harry déglutit, soudainement paniqué qu’elle sache à propos de son stupide coup de cœur pour le garçon qu’il l’avait seulement utilisé pour soulager ses tensions. « D’accord, Professeur. » Harry baissa les yeux vers son devoir et repris son travail, désespéré de comprendre pourquoi sa souris devenait un bec de canard au lieu d’un groin de cochon.

A la fin du cours, Harry rassembla ses affaires sans pour une fois regarder vers Louis. S’il devait passer au dessus de son pathétique engouement il avait besoin de commencer quelque part. Il attendit jusqu’à ce que tout les étudiants quittent la salle avant de faire son chemin à contre cœur vers le Professeur McGonagall.

Harry toussa une fois pour attirer l’attention de son professeur avant d’étudier ses ongles pour éviter son regard.

« Mr. Styles, » commença le Professeur McGonagall, agitant sa baguette pour attirer quelques morceaux de papiers. « Vous êtes ici pour parler de vos trois dernières copies, et peut être même de la quatrième. » Harry grimaça, sachant que les derniers devoirs qu’il avait rendus étaient loin d’être parfaits.

« Vous avez eu deux T aux plus récents et un D au précédent. Vous obteniez au moins un A dans cette classe il y a un an Mr. Styles. Je ne m’attendais pas a des Optimal mais un T est loin d’être acceptable.

Harry déglutit, mettant ses cheveux sur le côté dans un tic nerveux. « Je sais, Professeur. J’ai juste été un peu distrait. »

« Vous et Mr. Tomlinson apparemment. Je n’avais jamais vu une chute aussi brutale chez des étudiants de vote âge. » La tête d’Harry se releva d’un coup sec, les yeux écarquillés. Louis était devenu mauvais aussi ?

« Vous êtes congédiés Mr. Styles. » Harry hocha de la tête avant d’attraper son sac et de courir hors de la salle.

Au cours des jours suivant Harry regarda Louis attentivement, d’une manière différente d’avant, et remarqua qu’il avait l’air juste aussi misérable que lui. Il y avait quelques chose dans ses yeux, la couleur était passé, d’un bleu vibrant elle était maintenant d’un gris orageux. Les plis aux coins de ses yeux n’étaient plus aussi marqués et le sourire qui ornait habituellement son visage apparaissait de moins en moins. Cela produisit un peu d’espoir dans sa poitrine, se demandant si l’air sombre de Louis était causé par la même solitude que celle dans le cœur d’Harry.

-

Harry savait qu’il devait se confronter à Louis, il attendait juste le bon moment, ou c’est ce qu’il se disait à lui-même. ’Demain, je lui parlerais demain.’ pensa Harry alors qu’il travaillait sur son dernier devoir de métamorphose, déterminé à obtenir au moins un P. Cette fois ci le Professeur McGonagall n’aura donc pas encore à le convoquer. Honnêtement, qui se préoccupait de la raison pour laquelle certaines créatures magique ne pouvait pas être métamorphosé ? Qui actuellement y prêtait attention ?

« C’est pour ton propre bien. »

« Quoi ? » Harry leva les yeux au dessus du parchemin qu’il rédigeait pour voir Niall se lever de son siège. 

« Où vas-tu ? » protesta Harry un mauvais pressentiment s’installant dans son estomac alors que son meilleur ami ramassait sa baguette, livres et parchemins sur le bureau.

« Je ne serais pas partenaire avec toi aujourd’hui, » Harry fixait Niall, ne comprenant toujours pas. « Oh pour l’amour de Merlin Harry ! » et il put seulement regarder Niall faire un signe à Zayn qui attrapa alors Louis par le torse et l’entraina à sa suite à travers la salle. Louis n’avait pas l’air bien non plus, il ne hurlait pas mais ne laissait pas non plus Zayn le trainer à travers la pièce sans se débattre.

« Niall… » prévint Harry, se déplaçant nerveusement sur son siège. Ses yeux rencontrèrent Louis et il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer la tension émanant de lui en un simple regard. Malgré combien Harry ne voulait pas, ou combien ils protestèrent tout deux contre ça, ils ne pouvaient pas nier que la tension de chacun d’eux s’en trouvaient soulagées, émotionnellement et physiquement. Niall l’avait clairement remarqué car il aboya un rire tapant leurs épaules avant de se rendre jusqu’au siège de Louis y asseoir ses fesses et se mettre à l’aise.

« Et ne quittez pas votre siège tant que ce n’est pas réglé ! »

La bouche d’Harry était sèche alors qu’il fixait le dos de Niall, pas sûr de savoir s’il devait le maudire ou le remercier. Il se demanda plutôt combien d’efforts Louis allait fournir pour l’ignorer.

Harry entendit un toussotement à coté de lui et sa tête se tourna pour voir Louis le fixant nerveusement. « Passons à autre chose, ok ? » Il y avait un léger tremblement dans sa voix qui donnait à Harry l’envie d’enlacer le petit garçon dans ses bras et de le garder là jusqu’à ce qu’ils résolvent tout ce qui c’est passé entre eux.

En regardant de plus près, il remarqua que louis avait presque l’air malade. Ils y avaient de lourdes cernes sous ses yeux et ils semblaient injectés de sang, comme si il n’avait pas passé une bonne nuit depuis des semaines.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Harry, prenant le visage de Louis entre ses mains et l’inclinant pour mieux voir ses yeux. « Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomefresh. »

Louis tressaillit, « Très bien, je vais bien. » insista il avant de se retourner vers le devoir qui leur avait été donné plus tôt en classe et de commencer à écrire ce dont il avait besoin. C’était un projet, ils devaient rechercher les difficultés de faire disparaitre les animaux et faire une démonstration à leur professeur. Chacun des élèves devaient faire disparaitre un animal de chaque niveaux jusqu’à ce que ce qu’ils n’y parviennent plus avec son partenaire, et ensuite expliquer pourquoi ils étaient bloqués sur celui-ci en particulier. Le sortilège de disparition était quelque chose qu’Harry trouvait particulièrement difficile et savait que si Louis était mauvais à ce sujet ils étaient voués à l’échec. Ce qui empirait les choses était le fait qu’ils devaient faire réapparaitre chaque animal pour obtenir un maximum de points.

L’ensemble du projet était suffisant pour donner à Harry un mal de tête, mais Louis sembla plutôt à l’aise avec ce qu’il se passait en classe. Ca a été progressivement, mais petit à petit la tension dans les épaules des deux garçons fut apaisée et ils plaisantaient ensemble et riaient à la fin du cours. Jusqu’à ce que la cloche sonne, Louis semblant réaliser alors ce qu’il était entrain de faire, avec qui il était et se raidit à nouveau.

« Désolé » marmonna il, rassemblant ses affaires avant de filer vers la porte. Avant de partir il lança à Harry un regard d’excuses et murmura « Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Louis ! » il lui courra après, ne prenant même pas la peine de récupérer son sac. Il se précipita dans le couloir et eu juste le temps d’apercevoir Louis s’esquiver à l’intérieur d’une classe vide, une de leurs classe vide.

Il y entra avec précipitation et se cogna à louis qui se retourna comme une biche attrapée entre les feux d’une voiture. Avant qu’il puisse repartir, Harry agrippa Louis par les épaules et le poussa plus loin dans la salle de classe, proche du tableau. Il le poussa contre l’un des bureaux et garda ses mains sur Louis dans la peur qu’il veuille fuir à nouveau.

« Stop » haleta Harry, « Juste stop, Louis, s’il te plait. » Mais Louis secoua seulement la tête, évitant le regard d’Harry.

« Lou ! » Ce fut suffisant pour lui faire tourner légèrement la tête, ses yeux capturant ceux d’Harry. Harry s’y accrocha, ne laissant pas Louis regarder ailleurs à nouveau. « Nous avons besoin de parler de ça. »

« Tu ne peux pas juste continuer à fuir dès que je mentionne le fait de parler de ce que nous faisons. »

« Je peux »

« Lou… »

« que veux tu de moi Harry ? » Harry pouvait voir les larmes s’accumuler dans les yeux de Louis, et recula de surprise.

« Juste que tu admettes que tu ne veux pas arrêter ce que nous faisons tout les deux non plus. »

Louis secoua la tête brusquement. « Je ne fais pas dans les relations, Harry. Je ne veux pas être un bon petit copain. »

Harry remua tristement la tête. « Je n’ai pas besoin de toi comme petit copain, Lou. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de m’éviter. Reprendre là où en étaient si tu n’es pas prêt pour plus. »

« Je… » Harry le regarda, dans l’attente. « Je t’apprécie. » admit finallement Louis. « Je t’apprécies assez pour vouloir quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas quoi, et je ne peux même pas penser te laisser seul. » Louis soupira, reposant son autre main contre la joue d’Harry. « Je ne sais pas comment… comment être en couple avec quelqu’un, et encore moins avec un mec. »

Harry secoua la tête, « Je n’ai pas besoin-»

« Mais je veux. » l’interrompit Louis. « Je veux quelque chose avec toi, mais je ne sais pas comment m’y prendre, et t’embrasser stupidement semblait être le meilleur moyen. »

« Ca a marché. » grogna Harry et Louis roula des yeux.

« Apparement. »

« Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. »

-

Harry avait essayé, il l’avait vraiment fait, continuer comme les choses étaient avant. Mais c’était beaucoup plus difficile maintenant qu’il y avait une promesse de quelque chose derrière. Ce quelque chose qui faisait tourner la tête d’Harry et s’était difficile de louper le sourire sur son visage. Louis était le seul capable de rendre Harry à bout de souffle et en voulant plus avec un baiser. Ils ont essayé de ralentir le rythme et de parler plus, mais c’était plus difficile en pratique que cela aurait du l’être.

Harry pouvait dire que Louis essayait, il essayait réellement, mais ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à faire plus que parler avec Harry en dehors de leurs salles de classes sombres et des humides couloirs. Noël s’approchait vite et il y avait de plus en plus de devoirs, le temps qu’ils pouvaient passer ensemble s’amenuisant alors sournoisement. Harry essayait désespérément d’ignorer le fait qu’il aurait plus de temps s’ils pouvaient se montrer ensemble devant les autres.

Lorsque les vacances arrivèrent, ils purent passer encore plus de temps ensemble, comme aucun des deux ne rentraient chez eux et que la plupart des étudiants de leur année et de leurs maisons y étaient.Ca commença avec des nuits intime dans leurs chambres. Personne dans l’année d’Harry n’étaient restés ils avaient donc le dortoir entier pour eux. Ils passèrent la plupart du temps à se câliner, se calant au coin du feu dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle avant de se faufiler jusqu’aux chambres en formes de cercles (Louis n’arrivait pas à dépasser le fait qu’elles ressemblaient à des terriers de lapins), et de s’embrasser jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient trop fatiguer pour continuer.

Louis gémit contre sa main alors qu’Harry pressait son corps entier contre celui de Louis. Ils avaient déjà fait ça auparavant, mais il y avait quelque chose dans l’air qui leur disaient que cette fois ci c’était différent. Quelque chose qui leur faisaient sentir que cette nuit ne serait pas comme les autres et n’aurait pas la même fin non plus.

Harry creusait les hanches sous celles de Louis, frottant leurs érections à travers leurs vêtements et haletant chacun contre la bouche de l’autre. Harry appréciait les sons que produisaient Louis, alors il recommença, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que ils soient de plus en plus bruyants et  incontrôlés.

Harry regardait Louis alors qu’il descendait sa main le long de sa poitrine et voyagea jusqu’à son érection tendue contre le tissu, suintant à travers. Louis le regarda désespérément et il n’allait surement pas arrêter Harry alors qu’il posait sa paume contre son érection et observa Louis avancer ses hanches au toucher et haleter pour plus.

« Encore, Haz…s’il te plait. » Et alors Harry recommença, encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’il s’impatiente et glissa le pantalon de Louis sur ses genoux, libérant le membre de Louis de sa cage. Louis siffla au contact de l’air froid mais il inclina ses hanche vers l’avant, recherchant désespérément les frictions qu’Harry avait cessé de lui donner. « Allez, Harry ! »

Harry ôta à la hâte le reste de ses propres vêtements et s’allongea tremblant au dessus de Louis, collant leurs érections ensemble. Louis gémit et descendit sa main entre leurs corps fermement pressés et l’enroula autour de leurs deux membres. Il glissa sa main lentement vers le haut, les taquinant et la redescendit au même rythme.

Harry grogna, souhaitant avidement qu’il accélère.

« Tiens bon, amour » gémit Louis, gardant le même rythme et glissant parfois son pouce sur les fentes, les faisant gémir et souhaiter plus. Mais Louis garda résolument et déterminément son rythme, rendant Harry fou.

Harry grogna, en ayant assez des taquineries, il se mit à califourchon sur Louis, et prit le contrôle. Il saisit les deux érections dans sa mains et murmura un rapide sort de lubrification avant de prendre son propre rythme, ce qui fit à Louis rejeter sa tête en arrière et gémir dans la salle vide.

Ils avaient tout deux attendus si longtemps que ça allait être rapide, ils le savaient et le sentaient. Louis ajouta sa main à celle d’Harry et l’observa agiter ses hanches, son pénis se tendre et venir dans sa main. C’était suffisant pour le faire venir aussi s’arquant et éjaculant sur le torse d’Harry.

Harry descendit de Louis  avant de se coucher près de lui. Tout deux étaient à bout de souffle et il sentit Louis attraper sa baguette et murmurer un sort pour les nettoyer. Une fois que la main de louis fut libre, Harry l’agrippa, le sentant se raidir puis se détendre caressant Harry.

« Tu vas bien ? » Louis ne répondit rien, il enfouit juste son visage sur le côté d’Harry secouant légèrement la tête.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus jusqu’à ce que Louis se lève. « Tu peux rester…tu sais si tu veux. » demanda Harry, triste quand Louis partit à la recherche de ses vêtements.

« Non, je ferais mieux de rentrer. » lui sourit Louis, embrassant ses lèvres doucement avant de se glisser par la porte et par la façade qu’Harry détestait tant.

-

C’était devenu un événement régulier après ça, partager des branlettes désordonnées (qui devenaient graduellement des fellations), il s’enlaçait un peu puis Louis souhaitait monter à l’étage. Il ne restait jamais la nuit, c’était sa seule règle.

Louis assura un nombre incalculable de fois à Harry qu’il ne devenait pas distant où veuille changer quelque chose à leur relation, mais Harry se posait toujours des questions. Personne n’était là pour voir, alors pourquoi rester la nuit était une si grosse affaire pour Louis ?

La veille de Noël, et aussi l’anniversaire de Louis, Louis dis les mots qui firent tressauter le cœur d’Harry. « Je veux être ton petit ami… » dit il contre la nuque d’Harry alors qu’ils étaient allongés après leur ébats.

« Vraiment ? » Harry ne pouvait y croire. « Publiquement ou juste entre nous ? » Il ferma les paupières, espérant mais sachant que ça demanderait du temps à Louis avant d’être prêt.

« Publiquement, pas tout de suite, mais bientôt… Je veux vraiment t’embrasser, te revendiquer, bientôt. »

« Okay, Boo. » Harry soupira contre les cheveux de Louis. « Peu importe quand tu seras prêt, je serais là. »

Louis acquiesça, et pour la première fois, il resta la nuit.

-

Harry attendait, patiemment, que Louis soit prêt. Il raconta tout à Niall, et savait que Louis avait fait de même avec Zayn. Avoir juste d’autres personnes connaissant la vérité était un grand soulagement pour Harry. C’était une charge en moins sur sa poitrine.

« Portes ça au match. » sourit Louis, glissant l’écharpe verte autour du cou d’Harry et le rapprochant pour un doux baiser. Harry sourit et acquiesça enroulant l’écharpe autour de sa nuque et poussant Louis sur le trajet du stade. Harry vint avec lui mais garda une distance amicale entre eux. Ce n’était pas encore le moment de se déclarer en tant que couple, mais Harry sentait qu’il était proche. C’était Mars maintenant, et le premier match éliminatoire de la saison débutait. Gryffondor était contre Serpentard ce qui promettait un bon match. « Bonne chance, Boo Bear. » dit Harry contre les lèvres gercées de Louis, lui donnant un baiser porteur de chance.

« Merci, Haz.» Louis sourit et entra dans les vestiaires, attendant que ses équipiers le rejoignent.

Harry partit chercher une bonne place dans les gradins, un endroit entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard pour que ce ne soit pas si évident qu’il ne supportait pas l’équipe qu’il devait normalement. Il s’installa pour ce qui allait être un long match, attendant que Niall le rejoigne avec son stock de nourriture.

Quand Niall arriva finalement il n’était pas seul. Liam Payne, le batteur serdaigle, était avec lui et l’aidait à ramener la géante pile de nourriture dont Niall avait absolument besoin.

« Salut, Harry » sourit Liam, lorgnant visiblement sur la couleur de l’écharpe autour de son cou.

« C’est pour les supporter ou cacher quelque chose, Hazza ? » ria Niall, regardant l’écharpe avec un sourire. Niall soutenait pleinement sa relation naissante avec Louis, souriant et aidant les deux à se cacher et se retrouver ensemble en classe sans que cela paraisse suspect. Harry fut constamment reconnaissant pour son amitié avec Niall durant ses derniers mois. Il avait été plus que compressif et c’était ce dont Harry avait besoin.

« Que le match commence ! » cria le commentateur, les taches de vert et rouge dans le ciel devenant alors une masse de couleurs flous.

« Tomlinson à le souaffle, le passe à Georgas, qui lui renvoi, et il MARQUE ! » Une acclamation collective provint des Serpentards et des grognements de presque tous les autres. Pourquoi personne n’appréciait jamais serpentard passait au dessus d’Harry, ils étaient tout simplement mal compris. Harry applaudit tout du long avec les camarades de maison de son petit copain et ignora les regards provenant de sa propre maison.

«Vas-y, LOUIS ! » encouragea Niall, braillant et criant de joie, Harry n’ayant alors pas l’air si déplacé. Harry devait se rappeler de choisir à Niall un meilleur cadeau d’anniversaire l’année prochaine.

« Vas-y, Lou !» acclama et applaudit Harry quand Louis fut assez proche pour entendre. Et il semblait que c’était le cas vu qu’il tourna sa tête et envoya son plus beau sourire droit vers Harry, puis retourna à la poursuite du souaffle marquant encore 20 points.

Le match était serré, les deux équipes marquaient,  jouant au coude à coude. On pouvait les voir s’agiter chaque fois que l’autre marquait. Cette fois quand l’autre équipe boutenchoca, Harry commençait à terme à les détester, ils s’en étaient pris à Louis et celui-ci descendait en spirale vers le sol à une vitesse alarmante. Harry cria regardant Louis tomber au sol et atterrir en un bond. Il n’était pas assez haut dans les airs pour en mourir, mais il l’était assez pour ne pas s’en sortir sain et sauf.

Harry secoua le bras de Niall et courra jusqu’au terrain, se frayant un chemin à travers les étudiants. Il y avait des personnes qui se pressaient du corps couché de Louis, et Harry fut l’un des premiers à y arriver malgré la distance. Il y arriva en même temps que les professeurs. Louis était inconscient mais respirait, mais il s’était apparemment cassé le poignet et peut être même une cheville.

« Harry ! Bouge. » C’était Zayn, agrippant le bras d’Harry pour le faire reculer, le professeur ayant alors la place de bouger. La pluparts sur le terrain étaient calme maintenant, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Harry les regarda faire avec horreur léviter le corps inerte de Louis en dehors du terrain et le ramener vers l’infirmerie. Le jeu se poursuivra sans lui, comme cela c’est toujours produit, mais ça ne semblait plus pareil sans louis alors Harry les suivit.

Quand il fut là bas, il n’était pas autorisé à entrer. On lui avait dit d’attendre dehors, ensuite alors on le laisserait entrer une fois qu’ils aient guérit le pire de ses blessures.

Harry fit des allers-retours dans le couloir en attendant. Ce ne fut pas long avant que les portes s’ouvrent et qu’ils puissent y pénétrer. Madame Pomefresh l’arrêta avant qu’il aille trop vite, disant que Louis était inconscient mais irait bien quand il se réveillerait. Harry acquiesça juste, sautant d’un pied sur l’autre dans le besoin de voir Louis. « Allez y mon cher, » soupira elle finalement. « Il peut se réveiller à tout moment maintenant, venez me chercher aussitôt que c’est fait, vous m’entendez ? » il acquiesça et partit jusqu’au lit de Louis.

Harry poussa un soupire de soulagement en voyant Louis aller bien, bien sûr qu’il allait bien, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’Harry n’était pas devenu nerveux. Il attendit une heure entière, serrant la main de Louis dans la sienne, pour qu’il se réveille. Il le fit finalement, tout doucement. En premier ses doigts avaient tremblé, sortant Harry de sa transe. Ensuite sa tête se déplaça d’un côté à l’autre. Ce ne fut pas long jusqu’à ce qu’il cligne des paupières endormis et qu’il tourne ses yeux bleus vers Harry.

Harry sourit quand il vu Louis le fixer. « Salut, Boo. »

« Haz… ? » Harry acquiesça passant ses doigts le long de Louis.

« Tu nous as fait une belle chute là, Lou. » Louis grogna et secoua la tête.

« C’était ce satané Emerson. Je l’ai vu arriver aussi. » Louis avait la voix rauque, grimaçant quand il bougea son bras trop vite.

Harry se dépêcha d’aller chercher Madame Pomefresh qui ne tarda pas à donner à Louis quelques antidouleurs sous formes de charmes rapides et lui dit qu’il s’était fracturé le poignet et tordu la cheville. Les deux guériraient vite mais avaient besoin d’un peu de repos.

« Assurez-vous qu’il se repose Mr. Styles. » Harry sourit et se retourna vers Louis…

« J’essayerai. » Louis roula des yeux, puis prit la main d’Harry et la serra fort.

Aussitôt qu’elle soit partie, Harry se précipita dans le lit de Louis et l’entoura de ses bras, prudemment pour éviter son bras blessé. Louis soupira et se laissa aller dans les bras d’Harry, réconforté par sa chaleur. Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu’à ce que Niall explose à travers les portes et leur dit que l’équipe de Louis était sur le chemin, scrutant la position dans laquelle ils étaient assis.

Harry soupira et allait bouger quand la voix de Louis l’arrêta. « Non… » dit il, enfonçant son visage dans le cou d’Harry. « Restes.»

Harry sourit, embrassant le haut de sa tête et le serrant fort. « Merci Nialler, mais je pense que ça va aller » Il envoya un sourire éclatant à Niall qui les observait tendrement.

« Bonne chance les gars. »

Ils restèrent comme ça quand l’équipe rentra et fut aux petits soins pour Louis comme il avait failli mourir, il eu quelque regards flagrants alors que Louis était sur la poitrine d’Harry mais la plupart de l’équipe  sourirent simplement et les regardaient comme s’il n’y avait rien d’anormal. L’équipe de serpentard accueillit Harry rapidement, lui souhaitant la bienvenu et ne le traitant pas différemment. Evidement, ils respectaient tous assez Louis pour lui faire confiance et ils le montraient.

Harry sourit et c’était probablement l’un des sourire les plus éclatants qu’il ai jamais vu sur son visage. Il était plein d’un bonheur absolu qui avait largement avoir avec le fait qu’il soit accepté si facilement.

L’équipe ne dit rien, ne le répandit pas à travers l’école, mais ne le garda pas secret non plus.

-

Harry entra dans la grande sale avec un sourire sur le visage et se dirigea vers Niall. Aujourd’hui c’était la finale de Quidditch et l’école entière était en effervescence. C’était Serpentard contre Serdaigle cette année et les Gryffondor étaient toujours contrarié de leur défaite contre Serdaigle durant les semaines précédentes. Harry était fier de porter son écharpe de serpentard aujourd’hui malgré la chaleur de l’été.

Harry prit sa place à coté de Niall et lui vola courageusement l’une de ses tourtes à la citrouille, la mangeant rapidement alors qu’il recherchait Louis à travers la grande salle.

« Grand jour pour lui, hein ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Il a été repéré par quelques équipes professionnelles, donc il est nerveux comme pas possible. »

Harry sourit quand il vit Louis entrer dans la grande salle son équipe à sa suite. Les yeux de Louis le trouvèrent immédiatement. Louis se retourna pour dire quelques mots à ses coéquipiers qui le tapèrent dans le dos et le poussèrent vers Harry. Harry hocha la tête confusément alors que louis marchait vers lui confiant et poussa Niall hors de son chemin pour pouvoir prendre sa place.

« Hé ! » s’ecria Niall avec un morceau de tarte, scrutant le serpentard.

« Salut, Boo. » sourit Harry. « Tu es prêt pour le grand jeu ? »

Louis acquiesça, souriant doucement. «  Je le suis… »dit il, bondissant de son siège. « Mais tu dois me donner un baiser pour me porter chance, Haz. Ca ne se passera pas bien sans. »

Harry ouvra la bouche sous le choc et fut bien plus surpris quand Louis fit un bond en avant et l’embrassa sur la bouche, au milieu de toute cette putain d’école. Mais bien sûr Harry faisait un peu dans le dramatique, parce que bien sûr l’école entière ne les observait pas. Seulement une poignée de personnes tout au plus mais cela semblait être suffisant pour Louis qui s’éloigna avant de décider que ce n’était pas bon. Il plaça deux trois baisers de plus sur les lèvres d’Harry avant de s’écarter et d'aller s’asseoir avec ses propres camardes de maison et son équipe.

Harry rougit, regardant Louis alors qu’il balançait ses hanches narquoisement en partant. « Salaud… » Niall ria à l’expression d’Harry. « Il aurait pu me prévenir! »

Niall riait toujours, « mais l’aimerais tu autant s’il n’était pas comme il est ? »

Maintenant c’était à Harry de rire et il rencontra les yeux de Louis à travers le hall. « Non… Je suppose que non. »

Peut être que seulement une poignée de personne avait vu Louis embrasser Harry dans la grande salle, mais il était sûr que l’école entière l'avait vu quand il avait plané jusqu’aux tribunes après que Serpentard ai attrapé le vif et qu'il lui avait volé un humide et passionné baiser.

« Je t’aime, Haz. » sourit Louis, volant près d’Harry. L’école entière pouvait les fixer, aucun des deux ne pouvait s’en préoccuper à cet instant.

« Je t’aime aussi, Boo »


End file.
